


Dragon Age Bits

by RittaPokie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DLC Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NPC Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Bits

The snow is fluttering down onto Haven faster than it can be shoveled out, and reaches just above ankle height in most places-knee high in some-despite everyone’s best efforts. The Herald takes devious pleasure in watching Cullen grumpily wade through the snow, but it wasn’t until he saw some young recruits flinging balls of it at each other that he realized what fun he could have on a day like this.

He scoops up a handful of it and hurls it at Cullen’s back. He doesn't stick around to see the commander's reaction, but he's sure that his giggling while he flees gives him away.

\---

“I hope they aren’t neglecting their duties.” Leliana says, mostly to herself, after glancing at the recruits in the courtyard. Josie had finally, finally managed to lure her out outside to enjoy the scenery.

“It’s not often they get to have fun like this.” Josie says. There’s snow gathered on a low wall that is oh so tempting.

Leliana doesn’t answer, so Josie assumes she’s paying no attention. She takes up a bit of snow in her hand and is mid way through the motion of flinging it when Leliana grabs her wrist and looks perplexed at her behavior. There’s something of a smile to her eyes that makes Josie’s cheeks and ears turn red and her hands loosen their grip on the snow. It slips through her fingers and she wonders for a second if she could get away with lacing them with Leliana’s. Their hands are so close…

“What are you doing, Josie?” Leliana says. Josie doesn’t answer, because she’s still quite focused on what it would be like twine their fingers together. Leliana shakes her head and quickly pecks a kiss onto Josie’s cheek, then leaves her to ponder that. She doesn’t need to look back to know that Josie’s hand is resting on the place she kissed.


End file.
